Yuxtapuestos
by AlbinoLungs
Summary: Sometime after season three, Duncan and Gwen had a bad break-up. They meet again 10 years later when Gwen is sent to prison in Mexico. There is humor in the story, but it will get very sad. Rated: M for sexual themes - REALLY light though  . DXG romance.
1. Prologue

**Before we get started, I'm not going to qualify this as a song fic. Yes, I will be putting lyrics into each chapter, however, the characters will have nothing to do with the song. The lyrics only appear to highlight the situation in the chapter.**

**So, here we go. Hope you like it!**

***I do not own any of the songs or characters of the Total Drama series used in this story. All rights go to the artists behind them.**

*****Criticism is welcomed****

* * *

><p>"<em>My love she throws me like a rubber ball<em>

_She won't catch me or break my fall _

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead _

_But in this I'm a rain cloud _

_You know she wants dry kind of love_

_I'm losing you_

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_?"

The car ride was silent and cold. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of the raindrops as they pelted against the glass windows. Strangely, the streets were empty. Then again, it was two in the morning.

Gwen drove the car aggressively down the city streets. She gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were almost white. With every required stop, she slammed her foot hard on the break, causing the only other passenger in the car to fall forward.

Duncan was used to this form of driving. Gwen always drove this way when she was mad about something. He just rested his head on his hand and stared out the window.

Both of them had fixed expressions of anger plastered on their faces. They were so irate that neither of them even noticed the radio was only playing white noise and not actual music.

"Fourth time this month," said Gwen – her tone piercing the silences with its harshness.

"Yeah. What of it?" muttered Duncan, keeping his eyes on the passing sidewalk.

"What of it?" shrieked Gwen. "Do you know that I've spent $5000 on you alone this month? How the hell am I going to pay our rent when you're always calling on me for bail?" she questioned.

"Relax, pasty. I'll pay you back," he said quietly.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that? Steal another damn car?" yelled Gwen as she pulled the car into the communal garage.

"If I have to, yes!" yelled Duncan back to her as they exited the car. Both of them slammed their car doors as they stared the other down.

"Well look at Mr. High and Mighty. Doesn't have a job, and doesn't even go to school!" Both of their voices were echoing in the abandoned garage. The smell of old gas and car fumes filled the air, almost creating a more hostile environment.

"You know what? You're absolutely right. I should just attend some snooty arts school where I can sit on my ass all day and draw pictures!" mocked Duncan.

"OCAD is one of the most prestigious art schools in Canada! But look who I'm talking to: The Brock drop out!" sneered Gwen as she began to march to the staircase. "Do you know what it's like to have a lazy free loader living with you while you attend school _and_ have to work at a sketchy music store? And all he does is get himself in prison so you can waist your hard earned money on him,"

"You make it sound like I'm a useless piece of shit! I pull some weight around here!" argued Duncan as he followed her up the stairs. The stairs were made of black stone and smelt of urine. Lucky for Gwen, she lived on the first floor, so she didn't have to put up with the stench for too long.

"What do you do? I'm stating to think I only keep you around her because you good in bed!"

"I'll take that as a complement," smirked Duncan.

"Don't change the subject," snapped Gwen as she dug into her purse for her keys. When she found them, she jammed it into the lock and kicked the door down.

"You brought it up sweetheart," he winked. Gwen growled as she carelessly tossed her bag across the room. Duncan started to glare at her. "You're beginning to sound a lot like Courtney, you know that?" said Duncan, letting a hidden rage build up inside of him.

Gwen barred her teeth. "I am a _dream_ compared to Courtney! Anyone who has a brain in their heads would be pissed with you right now!" she said as she crossed her arms.

Gwen's apartment was a simple studio apartment. The floors were wooden and the walls were painted dark maroon. There wasn't much furniture; a single bed with brown sheets, an old purple couch, and a busted TV. It was the same story for the kitchen. All it had was a small counter, a tiny stove and oven, half a fridge, a rusty sink, and a crappy microwave. There was only one bathroom on the floor, and it was down the hall. Gwen had added three pictures for a more 'homey' touch. One was of her and her family that day she left for university. Another was of the entire Total Drama cast at the beginning of season one. The last was of her and Duncan at their favorite bar the day after they had finished filming season three.

Duncan rolled his eyes and strolled over to the couch. He flopped down onto the old thing, letting the dust rise around him. He stretched out his legs and placed his hands behind his neck.

"You asshole! You think you own this place, don't you?" challenged Gwen.

"Can't we just have make-up sex and talk about this later?" he suggested, letting his eyes flutter closed.

Gwen growled again. This time, it was louder, more annoyed. "God you drive me crazy!"

"Calm down sweetheart," he said, letting her insult slide off his back.

"_I wanted to run but she made me crawl _

_Eternal fire, she turned me to straw _

_You know I got black eyes _

_But they burn so brightly for her _

_This is a blind kind of love _

_I'm losing you _

_Ain't love the sweetest thing_?"

Gwen stared at him. And in a irrational moment of anger, she spoke in her darkest tone; "You know what? Get out."

"HA! Good one Gwenny," laughed Duncan.

"What makes you think I'm kidding? Pack up your shit and get the fuck out of here!" she yelled.

Duncan's eyes shot wide open as he jumped up from the coach. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Silence filled the room as they looked deep into the others eyes. With each passing second their glares dug deeper and deeper into each other's souls. They eyebrows remained crossed at the center, as they challenged the other to give in. Finally, when the tension was too much to bear, Gwen leaned in close and whispered softly in his ear; "It's over,"

Duncan stepped back from here. "You're joking, right?" he asked her. His voice seemed neutral, but his mind remained hopeful.

She glared back at him. Even though her eyes were angry, a small crystal tear fell onto her cheeks. "I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life," she stammered. "I can't live this way anymore-"

The words hit Duncan harder then a shot to the stomach. Gwen's dark eyes sold her out and told him she wasn't lying. "G-Gwen. Think about what you're saying. You don't mean that-" he voice began to crack as he made one final move for redemption. "We – I thought we really liked each other,"

Gwen blinked away the other tear that wanted to expose itself. She then made every attempted possible not to make eye contact with him. "I do like you Duncan. And that's why this is so hard-"

"It doesn't even have to be this way," pleaded Duncan.

"I don't want it to be!" she snapped, releasing the tear from her eye socket. "But you can't think of anybody but yourself! And I'd be stupid to try and change that. You don't know it Duncan, but your hurting me!" she cried.

"But I can change! Just give me a chance!" he begged.

"I did! In fact, I gave you a whole extra year to change! But ever single time you fucked it up!"

"Gwen," he said softly. He approached her cautiously and cupped her face in her hands. "Gwen … please,"

Gwen closed her eyes and forced herself to say the words she forbid herself to ever say. They came up and out of her mouth like daggers, tearing her soul to shreds with every passing word. "I think I asked you to leave,"

The words themselves were like tiny grenades. They were so small and innocent, yet when they hit their target, they destroyed whatever was left of the broken remains. Duncan stumbled away from Gwen. Not for one moment taking his eyes off of her. He secretly prayed he would wake up from this nightmare, but reality kept him captive. "Gwen-"

"Now," another stab at his heart flew from her lips. There wasn't anything left to do, but start packing.

He didn't have much in her apartment; a toothbrush and a shirt or two. Whatever he did have he threw into an unused trash bag and slowly headed for the door. He paused and gave one last look at Gwen, who had her face buried in her hands. Gwen was the only girl he had ever felt such strong feelings for, and just like a passing moment, she was now out of his life forever. "Bye, Gwen," he said quietly.

When Gwen heard the door close behind him, she collapsed with tears. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She continued to weep until something caught her eye. Crumpled behind the TV was Duncan's favorite t-shirt. It was black with a white skull. She could have sworn she saw it in his hand – then it hit her. Duncan had purposely left the shirt behind. She walked slowly to the shirt and picked it up. Before she could think, she buried her head into the shirt and wept louder then she had ever wept before. She inhaled the vague sent of his skin that was left on the shirt, and, even though he hadn't been gone for more then a minute, she missed him like crazy.

Duncan was almost completely numb. Even though he was soaked to the bone from the rain, he couldn't feel either the harsh drops of water, or the wetness that came with it. The only thing that he saw were the events from the evening playing over and over in his head.

"Need a ride, kid?"

Duncan looked up. A police car had pulled over and rolled down the windows. Duncan looked in and saw the chief of the local department sitting behind the wheel. Even though Duncan was the cities biggest troublemaker, he and this particular officer were actually rather good friends. They had spent many hours together having actual chats about anything. Duncan nodded and sat next to the officer. The chief had dark skin and little to no hair on his head. He seemed very harsh on the outside, yet had a warm core. "Rough night, eh?" asked the cop. Duncan nodded and looked out the window again. He would give anything in the world to get her back. But something inside of him told him he shouldn't even try.

"_Blue-eyed boy meets a brown-eyed girl _

_You can sew it up but you still see the tear _

_Baby's got blue skies up ahead _

_But in this I'm a rain cloud _

_Ours is a stormy kind of love _

_The Sweetest thing_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Sweetest Thing<strong>

**Artist: U2**


	2. Chapter 1

**Another Quick Note: From now on, anytime you see a character talking in _italics_, that means they are speaking Spanish. I would have translated it, however I can't speak Spanish and didn't want to use an online translator because they aren't 100% reliable. I also don't know how the Veracruz prison system works, so forgive my information. As for now, enjoy the chapter! *Criticism is welcomed **

* * *

><p>"<em>Dejalo si quieres continuar (hermano)<em>

_Sol ilumina tu vida_

_Todo el cielo aplastandote_

_Dime que harás (intentalo)_

_Ilumina ese amor_

_Antes que se vaya,"_

**10 Years Later**

Both Gwen's body and mind had spun into an uncontrollable frenzy.

Her dark, onyx eyes darted around the station frantically, her front teeth had dug themselves into her bottom lip to keep from crying, her heart was beating at an irregular pace, her stomach growled loudly with hunger every so often, her black tracksuit was covered in dirt and seawater, her face was covered in filth and injuries, and the handcuffs around her wrist irritated her skin. Nothing seemed to be okay. However, she ignored all of these discomforts, and continued to scan the room.

Gwen was 28 years old and living large. Almost immediately after graduating from OCAD, she became a world-renowned environmental activist. She went on to complete a degree in Environmental Politics and was internationally infamous for her extreme acts to save the environment. She was wanted in 23 countries as she exposed them all to the world for their unjust violations against mother earth. Gwen was currently in Veracruz; trying to stop overfishing of the Bluefin Tuna in the Gulf of Mexico. However, while she was trying to peacefully stop an illegal fishing boat, the coast guard came out and arrested her boat for … actually, there was no good reason. Gwen herself had changed a lot. Her hair was all black now, and her chest had filled out quite nicely. She somehow managed to maintain her pale complexion, and still sported an all black wardrobe.

Gwen had a small team that followed her lead wherever she went, even to prison. Sitting next to her was David. David was 35 and originated from Japan. His English was strong, and his moral ethics even stronger. He met Gwen at a 'Walk for Water' march when most of the city of Toronto gathered to discuss water pollution.

Across from him sat Paul. Paul was 31 and very big. It was his idea to come to he Gulf of Mexico in the first place. He met Gwen when she attended university. He had come to OCAD to raise awareness about habit destruction.

Next to him was Rachael. Rachael was only 25 and very small. She wasn't one to take action, however, Gwen had talked her into coming. Rachael was more for the written word. She had written hundreds of articles on global warming. Gwen had contacted her and asked her if she would like to join their team. Rachael agreed (but was probably now regretting it).

Gwen's team had been in prison many times. Mostly for no good reason. However, Courtney (who was in the Arctic now covering there last case) was always there to help her out. Courtney had attended Harvard and was one of the best lawyers in Canada. To their surprise, the two girls had become great friends over the years, and Courtney was always there to help Gwen out of situations like this.

Gwen's lip began to tremble with worry. They had been sitting in the police station for nearly two hours. It was late, and all of her team members expressed feelings of drowsiness and fear. The station was pretty full, and officers were running around like headless chickens trying to fill in paper work. Gwen gently rested her head on David's boney shoulder. He responded by laying his head onto hers. "I'm sorry guys," she murmured.

"Don't be," said Paul strongly. "It was my stupid idea to bring you all here," he added angrily.

"Come down big guy," said David sympathetically. "It was our fault to,"

"The second they let me call someone, I'll contact Courtney, and we'll get the hell out of here," said Gwen as she lifted her head back up.

"_Algo siempre te entristece_

_Cuando todo va bien_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Algo siempre te entristece_

_Cuando todo va bien_

_Que pasa contigo?_"

She glanced around the room again (she did this a lot when she was nervous). Nothing had changed, except for a strange figure that had walked into the room. The figure wore all black as well as a black baseball cap that covered most of his head. Gwen couldn't see him clearly, but he seemed to be dragging a person along with him. Gwen watched the figure closely. There was something about the way he walked that looked to familiar. The figure had a certain swag in his step that was determined, strong, and yet, a feeling as though it didn't care about anyone else. Gwen inspected the body of the figure closely. His chest was big to match his muscular arms and legs. She couldn't really see the front of him, but his backside looked very nice, but, once again, very familiar. The figure made his way to the front desk, dragging the person behind him. The officer greeted him with a smile. "_Ah, Duncan. Getting into trouble again I see_?"

Gwen felt her body froze. Did he just say "Duncan"? Her thoughts were confirmed as the figure removed his black cap and ran his bold fingers through his bright green Mohawk. Gwen's mind suddenly began to race with every memory she ever had with her former lover. From all of this uncertainty, she began to panic.

Duncan looked … good. His face was older, and his soul patch was accompanied with a scruffy five o'clock shadow. "_Not tonight my friend. I actually have a present for you. I caught this one trying to break into some poor old women's house_," he said.

Gwen closed her eyes and sighed. His voice was now a little deeper, only seducing Gwen with every word that came out of his harsh lips. And he spoke Spanish. To her disbelief it sounded better in Spanish. Why did he have to be so perfect?

Duncan sighed a few papers, and let a few officers come and collect his captive. "_Thanks, sir. Someone will be along shortly to give you your reward_," said one of the officers. Duncan nodded as they carried the prisoner off. Duncan then yawned and stretched his arms as he gracefully let his own eyes glance about the room. Gwen continued to panic and looked away. It had been 10 years and she still wasn't ready to see him. Especially not like this. What was he doing here anyway?

Against her better judgment, she carefully looked up to see if he had seen her. And, sure enough, just as she looked back at him, his teal eyes fell upon her.

At that very moment, time froze. Everything was still and quiet. Nothing else mattered. The buzz of the station was reduced to dead silence as they looked deep into each other eyes. The look on his face was covered with surprise and happiness. She could only guess that she looked the same way, only with a touch of concern in her eyes.

"_You, up_!"

Their moment was broken as Gwen felt someone's strong hand grip her forearm and pull her to the front desk. Each rough step pulled her closer to Duncan, who was still staring at her with amazement. The officer pulled Gwen past Duncan as she desperately tried not to look back. Her shoulder, however, went astray, and slightly brushed up against his.

"_You're the one the cost guard pulled in_?" asked the man at the front desk.

"_Yes_," answered Gwen.

The officer at the front desk looked to the one that was still gripping Gwen's shoulder. "_I need for you to fill these out_," he requested as handed some papers to the other officer. The officer released Gwen, and gave her a threatening look. Gwen, however, could care less about his dark glares; she was more concerned about the look she was still getting from Duncan. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his eyes upon her.

"Gwen."

One word from his lips and Gwen felt herself begin to cry. How could he still have this much control over her? She blinked frantically; hoping to hide the salty droplets of water that were pouring out of her eyes. When she felt ready, she looked back to him. "Hi Duncan," she said meekly.

"Long time no see," he commented. Gwen nodded. "How you bin?" asked Duncan.

"I've had better days," said Gwen as she gestured to the officer filling out her report.

Duncan smirked. "I guess I rubbed off on you, huh?" Gwen bit her lip. She felt like the worlds biggest hypocrite. It was because of his constant jail time that Gwen had broken up with him. Now, she stood before him; hands bound by hand cuffs, dirty, smelly, and vulnerable. "_Take it easy on this girl, Carlos. She's won't give you any trouble_," said Duncan to the man behind the desk.

"_No trouble? Thanks to her, I'll be in all day tomorrow finishing the paper work_!" complained Carlos. Gwen bit her lip and looked to her feet.

Duncan eyed her with an aroused suspension. "_What did she do_?" he asked.

"_She was found with her crew in the middle of the Gulf harassing a fishing boat. She was brought in with these_," Carlos reached under the desk and pulled out a box of multiple items; a switchblade, a flare gun, a set brass knuckles, and a bottle of pepper spray.

"_They were fishing illegally_!_ They should be the ones in jail_!" argued Gwen. Carlos rolled his eyes and put the box back under the table. The corners of Duncan's mouth were flickering up and down. Gwen knew this look; it would appear anytime he wanted to laugh.

"Well, well, well, the tables have turned," commented Duncan. Gwen rolled her eyes as Duncan went on. "I've been watching you over these years. All of the trouble you've gotten into? I must have rubbed off on you," he winked.

Gwen wanted to smile. He hadn't changed a bit. The things she loved about him had stayed the same all this time. However, she raised her eyebrow at him, as she used to when they were together. "And have you been keeping out of trouble?"

Carlos began to laugh. Obviously he knew a little bit of English. "_This guy_? _He's in here almost all the time_!" he said.

"_I wouldn't be laughing so hard, seeing as how I've captured more convicts then you_," pointed out Duncan. That signature grin that Gwen always quivered at spread on his face as Carlos's laughter died down.

"A bounty hunter?" asked Gwen, placing her hands on her hips.

"_Don't be fooled. He gets into trouble just as much as the people he catches_," giggled Carlos.

It was then that a group of officers approached Gwen. "_Until you can get a hold of your attorney, we are going to keep you and your team here_," said the biggest one. He then grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away.

"_Now wait just one second-_" started Duncan. Gwen looked back. Was he actually standing up for her? After all there horrible history?

"I'll be fine. But you watch out for yourself there , juvie," she called over her shoulder. Duncan smiled at the sound of his old nickname. His face soon disappeared in the crowd of criminals and officers.

"_Dejalo si quieres continuar_

_No ocultes tu alma al sol_

_Tienes una vida preciosa_

_De que sirve si solo_

_Mueres suavemente,_"

After another hour of interrogation, pictures, and fingerprints, Gwen and her team were finally taken to their holding cells.

The police station had a fairly standard set up. It was a white four story building on the outskirts of town. On the first floor was a collection of offices, on the second floor were the holding cells, the third floor was dedicated to two separate cafeterias (one for the convicts and the other for the employees), and the top floor was a gym, locker area, and recreation room (once again, all separated between convicts and employees). Fences, alarm systems, and angry dogs heavily guarded the grounds. Convicts were allowed outside, but there wasn't much to do. The cells were divided by brick walls and closed off by metal bars. There was a small toilet in the corner and a set of lumpy bunk beds against the opposite wall.

Paul and David were bunked together, and Rachael was placed with some other inmate leaving Gwen alone. She climbed to the top bunk and lay out, staring at the cracked ceiling. As she lay there peacefully, she rubbed her freed wrists while she listened to the discussions of the other inmates;

"_Is that the Gwen girl from the papers_?"

"_I think so. They found her trying to kill some fishers,_"

"_Jesus Christ she's hot. And locked in here with us!_"

"_Don't get excited. I hear they've got this whole place watching her,_"

Gwen sighed. On one hand, she was a little flattered, on the other, she prayed that Courtney would come through first thing tomorrow morning. Why was she being treating like a killer? She didn't want to hurt anyone, just save the animals that were being killed off one by one.

"_I got a letter from my sister today. She said the newspaper are full of stories about her,"_

"_What do they say?"_

"_Some say she's a menace, others support her. But apparently, after news of her arrest, huge load of protestors went to stand outside the gates of the fishery,"_

"_Are you kidding me? My brother has a job there! Goddamn-it she's ruining everything!"_

Ruining everything? Trying to save everything is more like it. Gwen growled to herself. Why wouldn't anybody listen to her? She turned over onto her side and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. The tope colour seemed annoying to her. Such a bright colour for such a dismal place.

But, like many for the lonely nights she had before, her thoughts went back to Duncan. Gwen always thought about him, ever since the day he left. She spent countless hours hoping that he was all right. Seeing him again, Gwen concluded that he had changed. He was still the same, however, there was something broken in his eyes. Was he still hurt from her? Did he even think about her?

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door to the cell was forcefully opened. There stood Duncan. His face was locked in a sly smiled and his hands were held behind his back. Behind him, stood a pissed off Carlos. He threw Duncan into the cell, locked it, and stormed off down the hall. Duncan rubbed his writs and looked at her.

"Must be my lucky day," he joked.

"What the hell happened?" asked Gwen with surprise.

"Turns out its actually illegal to 'bounty hunt' in other countries," shrugged Duncan as he took a seat on the bottom bunk.

Gwen hopped down from the top bunk and looked at him with strong judgment. "And you just happened to be placed in my cell?" she asked.

"Don't flatter yourself, sunshine," said Duncan with a smile. She chuckled at her old nickname. "Half of the cells are under repair, so they're mixing men and women. This was the only place left,"

"Is that safe?" asked Gwen as she started to worry about Rachael.

Duncan shrugged. "Don't you trust me?" he winked. Gwen gave him a small smile and climbed back up.

"Just try not to keep me up with your snoring," she called back down.

"I make no promises!" he called up. Gwen laughed and gently closed her eyes. "Hey Gwen!"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I say something?" he asked vulnerably.

Gwen didn't know why, but she started to panic slightly. Duncan was always unpredictable and would say the strangest things at the worst times. Would he bring up the past?

"Shoot," she said nervously.

"You looked pretty sexy with those handcuffs on," he snickered.

Gwen silently let out a sigh of relief and blushed a little. It was defiantly the same old Duncan. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," she said with a giggle.

She heard him chuckled as well before she fell asleep. When she finally landed into a deep snooze, she was completely relaxed. For some reason, she felt a little safer knowing that Duncan slept just beneath her.

"_Que pasa?_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_(mi hermano)_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Escucha a tu propia voz_

_Salva tu amor_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Antes que se vaya_

_Si todo va bien_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Mirate a ti mismo_

_Enfrentalo_

_Que pasa contigo?_

_Mi hermano_

_Ven animate_

_Que pasa contigo?_"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Latin Simone (Que Pasa Contigo)<strong>

**Artist: Gorillaz**


	3. Chapter 2

**So just a reminder; whenever you see dialogue in _italics _it means the character is peaking Spanish OR it is then song lyrics. Enjoy!**

***The song doesn't quite fit entirely, but it has some good imagery (I find anyway)**

* * *

><p>"<em>She's an Extraordinary girl<em>

_In an ordinary world_

_And she cant seem to get away_,"

Duncan awoke the next morning from one of the most invigorating sleeps of his life. He didn't dream, but something lived in the back of his subconscious. Something that kept him aware of Gwen's presence. His eyes opened slowly and viewed the all too familiar jail cell. He sighed with a slight satisfaction – it was like home to him.

After a few minutes of reminiscing, his ears started to focus in on a small sound. The faint sound was of a grown women as she slowly and gracefully breathed in her sleep. Duncan smiled. He remembered all of those precious mornings he would wake to the sound of Gwen breathing. He slowly crept out of bed and stood to over look her while she slept. She was gorgeous. Her black hair swept over her pale face so perfectly that he couldn't resist but brush it away. Being a light sleeper, she woke to his touch.

"I had a terrible dream where some creepy guy was stroking my head," she murmured before her eyes opened. When they did she said; "Oh, guess it wasn't a dream,"

Duncan laughed. Same old Gwen. "Good morning to you to, sunshine,"

Gwen gave him a false smile. The only expression of hers he could never see right through. She couldn't believe that he had just completely disregarded the past. However, he did treat Courtney like she wasn't even there after they split. Maybe it was just his defensive nature. "Holy crap it's freaking hot in here!" said Gwen as she hopped down from her bunk.

"You've still got your tracksuit on, no wonder you're boiling up. You should probably take it off," he said with a smirk. Gwen rolled her eyes, but was still a little flattered. Duncan watched eagerly as she quickly unzipped her jacket. Underneath she only wore a skimpy black tank top that barely covered her dark-blue bra. Duncan was surprised at how comfortable she was with herself now. Back in they day, she would have hated situations like this. Next to come off were the pants. To Duncan's displeasure, Gwen wore a pair of baggy, black basketball shorts underneath the baggy pants.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Slight improvement," he shrugged. Gwen giggled, and turned around to place her tracksuit bits on her bed. As she reached up, Duncan took this opportunity to look at her behind. However, in the middle of his gaze, he noticed something odd on her skin.

"Nice ink," he commented with curiosity. Gwen's hands quickly shot down to cover her lower back.

"Oh… um… it's – it's nothing," she stumbled to say.

Duncan suddenly became more intrigued. "Come on, what is it?"

"It's nothing!" she snapped playfully.

"I can't be that bad," he said consolingly.

"It's not bad. It's just embarrassing," she corrected.

"Every tattoo is embarrassing, but people show it anyway," comforted Duncan.

Gwen bit her lip in deep thought, but eventually gave into his charm and power to convince. Slowly, but surely, she began to roll up the bottom of her shirt, stopping just the bottom of her chest. By now, her whole back was exposed, but Duncan wasn't concentrating on that. He was too busy focusing on the massive pair of black angel wings that were tattooed onto her back. "They start on my shoulders, then stop at my hip," she explained.

"That's pretty hard core," nodded Duncan.

"Thanks," smiled Gwen. "I drew them myself. I just had someone tattoo it on," she added.

"Got any others?" asked Duncan, secretly hoping they were on more personal places.

Gwen thought for a moment, then gently pulled down the collar of her shirt, slightly exposing the space between her breasts. There marked an outlined human heart with black ink. But, as in his nature, he took another chance to let his eyes enjoy themselves. Man, Gwen was daring.

"Okay. Show and tell is over," said Gwen letting the collar snap back to position.

"No it's not," whined Duncan mockingly. "You didn't do the 'tell' part!" he complained.

Gwen sighed. "It's not much of a story. I got one every time I've came close to a near death experience," she shrugged.

"When did that start?" asked Duncan.

"After I graduated,"

"That makes sense," said Duncan. "Cause if you got them during the show, you would have been covered with ink," he chuckled. Gwen laughed as well. It was pretty amazing what the two of them had survived through as teenagers. "So what qualifies as a near death experience?" asked Duncan.

Gwen looked off to the corner of the room, trying hard to remember the back-stories of each design. "Well, I got the heart first. I was in New York when some guy came and pointed a gun at my chest. He demanded for my money, then ran off,"

"Sounds like a typical Tuesday at my house," joked Duncan. He was trying to lighten the conversation, however he felt a twinge of fear for Gwen, and vowed that if he ever saw this guy, he would destroy him.

"I got the wings when I locked up the gates to a power plant in China. A few cops came along and started to attack my team with tasors," said Gwen, twitching a little.

"That's pretty heavy," he commented. Gwen shrugged and returned to folding her tracksuit up. "Is that it?" asked Duncan.

Gwen looked up at him. Her face was frozen with a condensed fear. "Yes," she lied quickly. Duncan raised his eyebrow. Gwen then sighed and said: "No,"

"… Well?"

"I have two others. But I'm not going to show them to you," said Gwen dismissively. Duncan groaned and Gwen just chuckled. "Maybe later, big guy," she winked. "Now, how do I make a phone call?" she asked, looking around the cell for some inspiration to solve her problem.

"I've got you covered," said Duncan as he swaggered over to the bars of the jail cell. He took a quick glance around the room and noticed only one guard at the end of the hall. "_Hey, Ricco!_" he called. The guard looked at him and smiled.

"_Duncan, my good friend! It's been a long time!_" commented Ricco as he approached the cell. "_When did you get in?_"

"_Last night,_" shrugged Duncan with a smile.

"_I heard you were charged with brining in a convict? I thought you knew the rules by now big guy_," said Ricco shaking his head.

"_Rules are made to be broken_," winked Duncan. The two men shared a laugh. "_I do have a small favor to ask_. _My friend here needs to phone her lawyer," _said Duncan as he gestured to Gwen. Ricco turn his attention to Gwen and gave her a huge grin.

"_Ah, the one from the papers," _he said as he let his eyes wash over her figure.

"_Could you take us to the communal phones_?" asked Duncan sweetly.

"_Anything for this young beauty_," said Ricco as he kissed the palm of Gwen's right hand.

"_Flattery must get you everywhere_," commented Gwen with a small grin.

Ricco shrugged as he opened the cell. "_I do what I can to make it through the day. This way,"_ Ricco gestured down the hall as he lead the two prisoners to the communal phones.

"You must have this place wired," whispered Gwen to Duncan.

"If you in here as much as I am, you learn where to make the right friends," he whispered back.

"_He lacks the courage in his mind_

_Like a child left behind_

_Like a pet left in the rain_,"

The second Gwen got to the phones; she immediately dialed Courtney's number. Secretly praying that Courtney was available, she listened patiently to hear her most trusted lawyer's voice.

"This is Courtney," said a stressed voice on the other end.

"Courtney? It's Gwen. I need your help," said Gwen quickly.

There was a slight pause from Courtney's end. "Are you in Mexico now?" she was a very good investigator.

"Yes," sighed Gwen.

"After I specifically told you not to go?" asked Courtney with a frustrated tone.

"Yes," whispered Gwen with guilt.

A long sigh was heard from the other end. "I'll right. I'll come and get you guys as soon as I can. But it's taking a little longer to take care of things over here. Goddamn Arctic; first it's freezing, now everything is taking so damn long! Next time you want to stop whaling, do it somewhere warmer," snapped Courtney.

"I'll keep that in mind," chuckled Gwen.

Courtney let out another sigh. "Anyway, how are you guys?" she asked with concern.

"Everyone is okay," assured Gwen.

"Thank God. I was a little nervous about Rachael - "

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" chirped in Gwen. "Guess who I ran into?"

"I loath guessing games," said Courtney darkly.

"Duncan!"

Duncan looked over to the sound of his name. Gwen gave him a smile and he smiled back. "I'm not surprised," said Courtney with disgust.

"Do you want to talk to him-?"

"NO!"

"Alright," said Gwen as she shared a silent giggle with Duncan. Duncan possessed the skill of eavesdropping. He could easily hear everything that Courtney was saying. He was actually expecting a worse reaction from his ex. However, it had been eleven years since he had last seen her. "Well, I should probably go,"

"Before you go, I just need to make sure you're taking you medication," questioned Courtney.

Duncan's ears perked up and he looked over to Gwen, who had suddenly turned her face away. "I am. I'll talk to you soon,"

Gwen hung up the phone and started to make her way back to their cell, as if nothing had happened. Duncan, however, was still curious. "Medication?" he asked as they walked past rows and rows of agitated cellmates.

"Oh … yeah … it's nothing," said Gwen, looking everywhere except at him. Duncan raised his eyebrow at her. Why was she keeping all of these secrets from him? They were probably nothing important, but Gwen was never this closed off from him. He brushed it off quickly. She was quite different now, maybe she just liked to keep things to herself.

"_She sees the mirror of herself_

_An image she wants to sell_

_To anyone willing to buy_,"

When they got back to their cell, Gwen climbed onto the top bunk and stretched out. "I always thought prison bunks would be less comfortable. This is actually pretty decent," she commented.

"You just lucked out that they brought you here," said Duncan, resting his head on her mattress. "Some of the places I've been to, they only give you a wood bench,"

Gwen lifted her head slightly and looked down at Duncan. His head was in line with her hips, but her eyes were fixed on her face. "Why are you in prison all the time?" she asked.

Duncan crossed the cell and sat on the floor. "After I last saw you-" Gwen inhaled sharply. Was he really not going to mention their past? She exhaled lightly as he continued his story. "My dad made me go to the police academy to become a cop. His friend is the principle and both my parents sit on the board, so I got in easy. I was the best in my class, but also the biggest 'trouble maker'. I wasn't able to graduate with my terrible record, yet the OPP hired me as a bounty hunter," he explained.

"Then what are you doing over here?" asked Gwen.

Duncan looked down at his feet and chuckled to himself. "I tend to break the law in order to capture some of the convicts. A little unorthodox, but I get it done. Anyway, after a few years I was sent down here to collect a Canadian guy who was doing drug deals in some of the major cities. Since he entered the country illegally, he was still under Canadian law. When I collected him, I may have accidentally set fire to an abandoned warehouse," mumbled Duncan.

Gwen sat straight up in her bed and gasped at him. "How did you manage that?"

"He ran in front of this building and started shooting at me. I started shooting back, and I hit an old oil barrel. The guy was knock out from the blast, so I collected him and sent him to Canada. As punishment, I'm not aloud to enter the country for…" Duncan drew some numbers in the air with his fingers. "Two more weeks. So, I've been catching people down here. Unfortunately, that's also illegal, so I'm put in prison just as many times as I drop people off," he concluded.

"Was anybody hurt in the explosion?" asked Gwen quickly. Duncan shook his head firmly. Gwen flopped back down onto her bed. "How long have you been down here then?" he asked.

"Only a few months. There's no actual law. The force is just pissed at me," answered Duncan as he put his hands behind his head. Gwen nodded as a silence began to fill the cell. "So tell me, sweetheart, got a family back home?"

"Nah. Not enough time,"

"But I guess that leaves time for a lot of lovers then, eh?" he winked. Gwen chuckled a bit, but started to blush. It's hard to answer personal questions from you ex. "Come on, there has to be someone!"

"There has been a couple. No one you know,"

"Hopefully not. I know where all of my friends live, and years of experience of beating down the bad guys,"

"Jealous much?" challenged Gwen. Duncan just snickered. "How about you? Still the old womanizer I used to know?"

"Believe it or not, I've only had a couple of relationships myself," admitted Duncan.

"I find that hard to believe. But believable nonetheless," she joked.

He gave her an evil grin. "I wouldn't be talking. I'll bet you anything you're a huge tease," She laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Sucks to be you; cause you're not getting this back," Duncan then quickly hopped up and pushed the pillow between the bars of the cell.

"Jokes on you mister. I'll just pick it up next time I go to take a piss," she snapped playfully.

He gave her another evil smile. "_Oh Ricco!_" he called. Ricco came strutting down the hall to their cell. "_One of the new cellmates dropped that pillow, could to see to it that someone gets it_?" asked Duncan sweetly. Ricco nodded and did as he was told. Gwen let her jaw drop as she watch her pillow go further and further away. She looked over to Duncan who was trying his best to keep from laughing. "Don't worry sunshine, you can always use me as a pillow," he winked.

"_He steals the image in her kiss_

_From her hearts apocalypse_

_From the one called whatsername_,"

"You jerk!" she yelled as she hopped from the top bunk. It was a strange sensation, but she wasn't mad at him. For their whole conversation, it was as if nothing had ever happened, and they were just friends again. From all the fun, she felt it was okay to playfully punch him in the shoulder. He looked down at the spot were her hand had made contact with his body, then looked at her darkly.

"You really shouldn't have down that," he said mischievously. In one swift movement, he grabbed her by the shoulders and they two started to wrestle the other humorously. Eventually, he tackled her onto the bed were they were stuck in a fit of laughter. It wasn't until later that they realized Duncan was positioned quite suggestively on top of Gwen, and their faces were only an inch apart. They had been in this situation before, and, just like the first time, they stared at each other with confusion. Duncan quickly scampered off of her until he felt his back hit the wall of the cell. When he was far enough away from the bed, he looked away as another moment of awkward silence encircled around them.

"Um …" said Gwen trying to break the silence. "Where does one get any food around here?" asked Gwen sheepishly. Duncan looked back to her.

"Um … yeah … _Ricco! Chow time!_" he said without another thought. Ricco came down the hall and opened the cell door. They two walked side by side again, trying desperately not to make a sound or even touch or look at the other.

"_She's all alone again_

_Wiping the tears from her eyes_

_Some days he feels like dying_

_Some days it's not worth trying_

_Now that they both are finding_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_She's an Extraordinary girl_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Extraordinary Girl<strong>

**Artist: Green Day**

***Criticism is welcomed **


	4. Chapter 3

**My FanFiction account is being weird, and won't let me properly edit my chapters on the site. So, please forgive any error's you see today (p.s – Yes, I do have tons of grammatical and spelling error's in my other chapters, however, I'm referring to structure error's. Once again, sorry about those).**

***Criticism is welcomed**

* * *

><p>"<em>Something in the way she moves,<em>

_Attracts me like no other lover._

_Something in the way she woos me._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how_,"

'Crack' went Duncan's knuckles as he pressed them against each other. He had just dropped Gwen off at the lunchroom and headed to the gym. After what happened in the cell, he thought it best that they spend a few moments away from the other. Duncan had automatically headed for the weight room. Working out gave him a chance to clear his head and sort out his thoughts.

Duncan started off with bench presses. With each extension of his arms, he would release a loud exhale of air into the atmosphere. As he lifted the weights up and down, he began to think about Gwen.

He missed her from the moment she kicked him out till the moment he saw her again. Every night, Duncan would fall asleep with her image in his head. Especially during those drunken one-night stands he would often share with bar bimbo's. Even in prison, he would dream about her coming to bail him out like she always did. However, she never came.

He released the weight and sat up from the bench. Man he was pathetic. Gwen had probably gotten over him the second he stepped out of the door. Like every normal person, she had gotten on with her life. He mentally slapped himself for being such a little whinny child. That's why he decided to act extremely causal around her, almost as if nothing had ever happened. If Gwen ever found out his real feelings, she'd probably think he was some stalker whom couldn't move on from his collage love affair.

With resentment and anger, Duncan marched over to the rack of dumbbells and selected the heaviest one, and quickly fell into a set of bicep curls. With each curl of the arm, he wanted to punch himself in the face. Today, he had let his emotions run wild with hope. And how did that turn out? He placed them in the most uncomfortable position. Duncan growled at himself. He would be lucky if Gwen would ever want to talk to him again.

As Duncan worked out, he wasn't paying a ton of attention to the people around him, so it surprised him greatly when he saw Gwen walk in. He watched her search the room and secretly hopped that she was looking for him. Maybe she had forgotten all about the events that had taken place in the cell. He saw her eyes fall on him, and a smile spread across her face. He thanked God as he watched her trot over to where he was standing.

"Hey there stranger," she said in a low voice. "Missed you at lunch,"

Duncan smiled. Lucky for him, she had forgotten all about it. "I needed some time to work on this beauty," he said, using his hands to gesture to his body.

Gwen gave him a sweet smile. If he only knew what she was thinking. She had spent all of lunch obsessing over their actions. She was slightly heartbroken to see that he had just brushed it off. "How masculine of you," she said with an approving nod. Duncan chuckled, and went back to exercising. He found himself working extra hard knowing that Gwen was watching. "I must admit though, this place gets kind of boring after a while," said Gwen glancing around the room.

"I usually just spend my time in here," said Duncan "But I guess it might be a little dull for the weaker ones," he said with a sly look. After all this time he still knew exactly what to do to push Gwen's buttons. Just as he suspected, Gwen flashed him a disapproving look.

"Excuse me?" she asked, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "Did you just call me weak?"

"Yes. Yes I did. Got a problem, sweetheart?" he challenged.

Gwen paused. An enraged look was plastered on her face. "I'll make a bet with you. There's a basket ball court outside," she said swiftly.

Duncan chuckled a little. "Alright, what's the wager?"

"I win, you give me your pillow for the rest of our stay," she said strictly.

"And what if I win?" asked Duncan.

"The satisfaction knowing you were right for a change?" snapped Gwen.

Duncan shook his head. "No. You got something. What do I get?" he asked.

"What could you possibly want from me?" asked Gwen, rolling her eyes.

Duncan gave her a wicked smile. "If I win, you have to use me as the pillow," he said ominously. After he said it, he regretted it. What if what he said was taken the wrong way? What if it made things awkward between them again? He almost wanted to slap himself, but remained calm and hoped Gwen would take it as the joke it was meant to be.

Gwen's eyes did widen a little out of shock. Was he really being that suggestive? Or was he being the same old Duncan she had learned to love? She quickly shrugged it off and prayed it was a joke. Giving him a mischievous look, she extended her right hand. "You're on," she said as they shook on it.

"_Somewhere in her smile she knows,_

_That I don't need no other lover._

_Something in her style that shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now,_

_You know I believe and how_,"

Word of their bet got out quickly, and the two players found their little game being watched not only by other convicts, but by a few of the policemen. Some of the men were cheering for Duncan, but a good majority of the audience was cheering for Gwen. However, it did feel as more of a pity cheer. After all, they didn't expect too much out of her. Even from a distance she looked meek compared to Duncan. "Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Duncan passing her the ball. Gwen caught it perfectly, and then proceeded to toss the ball into the hoop from half court.

"I think I can handle it," she winked. "First to ten wins. Call your own fouls,"

And thus, the game commenced. At first, Duncan took it a little easy on her, but when the score became 5-1 for Gwen, he started to take it up a notch. The game then became quite ferocious as the two viscously battle against each other for the win.

"Since … when … did … you … get … so … good?" asked Duncan as he gasped for air.

Gwen proceeded to spin the ball on the tip of her middle finger. "You're not the only one who's been to prison you know," she smiled "Score is 8-7 for me. You're ball,"

It wasn't long before the two of them were tied with a score of 9-9. Tension was raising, as the audience cheered loudly for their selected player. By this point, it was hard to tell whom anyone was cheering for, however, neither of the players seemed to even notice the audience. They were too locked into the game as they maneuvered their way around the court. "Next … point … wins, …" panted Gwen. Duncan had possession of the ball, and was studying the court carefully as he planned his next move. As he began to dribble, he couldn't help but feel the pressure of his fellow male inmates. Would they give him shit if he lost to a girl? Suddenly, and without warning, Gwen stole the ball from him and charged to the net. He tried to chase after her, but it as too late; she had already scored the last point. The audience went crazy with applause as Duncan began to laugh. Who cares about any of the guys anyway? He knew he could easily take care of anyone who pissed him off. Besides, most of them were pretty decent people.

"Good … game, pasty," wheezed Duncan. As he patted Gwen on the back.

"Not … so … bad … yourself …" she rasped.

"_You're asking me will my love grow,_

_I don't know, I don't know._

_Stick around, and it may show,_

_But I don't know, I don't know_,"

When it was all over, the two made their way back to their cell; both of them sweaty and tried. "I think I'll just go the sleep now and skip dinner," said Gwen as she entered the cell. Duncan nodded as he went to lay on his bed. When he finally got himself into a comfortable position (eyes closed and all), he felt something tap his shoulder. Opening one eye, he saw Gwen standing above him. "Scoot," she commanded softly.

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" he asked.

"Make room," she clarified. He gave her a puzzled look as he shifted over to one side of the bed.

"But I lost," he pointed out.

Gwen shrugged. "I know. But I thought I'd give you back some of your dignity," she said as she slid in next to him. Gwen herself was shocked with her actions. However, something in her heart told her to do it, and in her mind, it felt right. "Good night," she said before she dozed off, her head planted on the center of his chest.

"Good night," he said back. His body was stiff at first, not quite sure what to do. But after a while, he started to relax and let his eyes drift to sleep. It felt good having Gwen in his arms again.

"_Something in the way she knows,_

_And all I have to do is think of her._

_Something in the things she shows me._

_I don't want to leave her now._

_You know I believe and how_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Something<strong>

**Artist: The Beatles**


	5. Chapter 4

**So my FanFiction is back to normal! WhooHoo! I'm going to tell you right now that the next few chapters are going to be a little short. I really want to break up the next few scenes, so the chapters will be shorter. Anyway, enjoy! **

***Criticism is welcomed **

* * *

><p><em>"It's been a long time since I came around<em>

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you,"_

To be honest, Gwen had only slept 20 minutes that night. She spent the rest of the night sitting up against the wall at the opposite side of the room. Her eyes were wide open as she watched Duncan sleep, and her mind was spinning with questions. Most of them revolving around 'Why the hell did I do that?' and 'What the hell was I thinking?'. For some strange and unwanted reason, her mind had possessed her to give into her deepest wish of being with Duncan again. But why was she being so forward with him? From the past few days, the information she had collected about Duncan told her that he was the same old jailbird whom she had broken up with for that reason. Even if she wanted to, she could never be with him. The money and pain he had coast her was too much to deal with. Gwen let out a slight growl at herself. How dare she become so hypocritical? She was probably in prison just as much as he was. Why should that be a problem? Gwen looked at Duncan's chest as it slowly moved up and down as he gracefully slept. Somewhere, deep inside her, she still loved him, but how could he ever forgive her? Gwen's eyes darted towards Duncan's face. Studying it, she realized that Duncan was smiling somewhat. When they were together, she would always wake up to that smiling face. The strange thing was, that was ONLY when they were together. Does that mean he was happy knowing that she was with him that night? She let herself smile a bit. He did love her back. The shit she put him through and he still loved her.

"_It's been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me a heart of gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_,"

Duncan's eyes began to flutter open. When he saw her, his smile widened. "Hey," he yawned.

"Hey," said Gwen meekly.

"You okay? Or am I not that comfortable?" he questioned with a smirk on his face.

Gwen chuckled a bit. "I was thinking," she shrugged. 'Here it goes,' she thought. 'Time to be honest with him. No more freaking guessing games,'

"Oh yeah?" said Duncan, his voice still tired. "What about?"

"… Things," she said, not quite ready to tell the truth.

He cocked his head to the side, his mouth was still smirking. "It must be serious," he commented. "You've never been this cryptic," he tried to lighten the situation, but as he waited for her response, his heart was beating faster and faster. Something about they way she acted so insecure made him curious.

"Remember back when we did that TV series? Back in season one where we first met?" she question.

"Yeah…" he responded hesitantly.

"Well… remember that Trent guy I liked? And how that Heather chick kissed him or some shit?" asked Gwen, not really remembering the details.

"Yeah…" said Duncan, being a little confused to where she was going with it.

"And … do you remember why you voted him off?" she asked.

Duncan tried hard to remember "Cause … well … we thought he was being a jerk. We were convinced he was cheating on you, and Heather had invincibility that night," he recalled.

"Right. So, why were you okay with just kissing me when you were still with Courtney?" asked Gwen.

Duncan froze. "I – " he tried to speak, but everything about her questioning gaze rendered him speechless. "I guess I didn't care what anyone else thought. I really liked you back then," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck.

Gwen's eyes focused on the corner of the room as she bit her lip and nodded. Duncan stared at her with a slight sense of panic. What was she thinking?

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked when she finally let herself return her attention to Duncan.

Duncan began to blush with worry. "You already did," he tried to joke. However, she didn't laugh. Her face was dead serious, and her eyes were locked on his as if they were on a quest for the truth.

"Did you ever forgive me?"

Duncan looked to the floor. "I didn't need to. You never did anything wrong,"

"_We got a whole lot of money, but we still pay rent_

_'Cause you can't buy a house in Heaven_

_There's only three men that Imma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ_,"

Gwen was a little confused by his answer. She could either take in two ways: One, he was never mad at her and understood her reasoning, or two, he was trying to avoid talking about their past. A tear came to her eye. The last thing she needed right now was to be confused. And from the pit of her stomach, came a chunk of word vomit. "I was a bitch Duncan," He looked up at her in shock. "You never did anything wrong and I threw you out on your ass. It's just, I felt as though you didn't actually care about me, and I cared … no … I care a lot about you," As she spoke, more tears came to her eyes. "So I need to know if you forgave me,"

"_Something, something about the chase_

_Six whole years_

_I'm a New York woman, born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_Something, something about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up for Nebraska_

_For Nebraska, Nebraska, I love you_,"

Duncan slowly scampered out of bed and made his way across the cell. Sliding down against the wall, he took a seat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close, letting her tears pour onto his shoulder. After a while, he scooped his finger under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "I was never angry at you for a second. You were the only girl who never wanted to change me, so I took you for granted," he admitted. Gwen let out a whimper, but he quickly silenced her. "But Gwen-" hearing him say her name sent shivers down her spine. "I cared for you like crazy. And when you told me that I hurt you. I hated myself for it, I never blamed you,"

"_You said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_Made love the first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about, baby, you and I_,"

Gwen gave him a sweet smile. "You must think I'm the hugest hypocrite right now," she sniffed.

Duncan let out a small chuckle. "You're here for trying to do some good. All I ever did was try to make a little money," he joked.

"Can I ask you one more question, Duncan?" asked Gwen.

"Sure,"

She paused as she looked deep into his eyes. "Do you still feel the same way I do, and always have?"

Duncan felt his heart skip a beat. She had only ever said those words in his dreams, and now, he was at a loss for words. The only thing he could do, was lean in close and give her a soft kiss. A kiss that had waited ten years to happen. A kiss that was so light, yet so passionate.

When it broke they stared at each other. "I do," he whispered. And with those little words, they kissed again. This time, it was deep and a little more suggestive…

"_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Baby, I rather die!_

_Without you and I_

_You and I_

_You, you and I_

_Nebraska, I rather die_

_Without you and I_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: You and I<strong>

**Artist: Lady Gaga**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rated M for slight sexual content. It's not that bad, but if you uncomfortable with this kind of stuff, then skip to the next chapter yet to come (don't worry, no new information will be given during this chapter, it's just something I wrote for fun, so if you want to skip to, don't fret, you aren't missing anything). This is also my first 'mature' scene to be published. Once again, it's quite short and not that graphic, but please tell me if you think there are some area's in which I need to improve.**

***Criticism is welcomed**

* * *

><p>"<em>You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'<em>

_I'm gonna send ya back to schoolin'_

_Way down inside, a-honey, you need it_

_I'm gonna give you my love,"_

Duncan slammed Gwen's body against the door of the bathroom stall. Gwen let out a slight yelp of pain, yet loved every moment. Praying the lock wouldn't give, Gwen flung her legs around Duncan's waist. At this point, the most either of them wore was a shirt. Their bottoms were off and crumpled on the floor. Duncan had successfully entered Gwen and was now letting his hips pulsated back and forth. Gwen moaned with pleasure, gasping every so often to ensure Duncan that he was doing well.

"_You've been yearnin'_

_And baby, I been burnin'_

_All them good times_

_Baby, baby, I've been discernin'-a_

_A-way, way down inside_

_A-honey, you need-a_

_I'm gonna give you my love,_"

Lucky for them, the men's bathroom was vacant and Duncan had begged for Rico to keep watch at the door so the two didn't have anything to be worried about. All they had to focus on was each other. Gwen tilted her head back, trying desperately to catch her breath. Duncan snickered at her. He had always had this effect on her and was glad to see it had never changed. Quickly returning to the moment, he began to pick up speed. "Oh God," he heard Gwen moan as his pace quickened. "Oh God … Duncan," she murmured, letting her body be captured under his control. Gwen could swear that the friction was bruising her back but she didn't care. She could barely even feel anything. The sensation that absorbed her eliminated all pain she felt.

"_You been coolin'_

_And baby, I've been droolin'_

_All the good times, baby, I've been misusin'-a_

_A-way, way down inside_

_I'm gonna give ya my love_

_I'm gonna give ya every inch of my love_

_I'm gonna give you my love_

_Yes, alright, let's go_,"

"Almost there …" he muttered aloud.

Gwen tilted her head back down and looked him in the eye. "So soon?" she mocked.

Duncan looked back to her and gave her a smirk. "Are you kidding me, pasty? This is round one. We're just getting started,"

To Gwen pleasure, he wasn't lying. The second either of them gave in and released, they would pick up just were they left off. Both of them ached for each other's body. It was as if they were trying to make up for the decade they had lost being apart. They craved the touch of the other, and savored every moment they had together.

"_I'm gonna give you my love, ah_

_I don't want more_

_You've got to bleed on me, yeah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah_

_No, no, no, no, ah_

_Love, love, low-ow-ow-ow-ove_

_Oh, babe, oh_,"

It was about and hour later that Duncan's legs gave in and Gwen's lower body felt numb. She dropped from Duncan's waist, and stumbled to find her footing. When she was stable, she searched desperately to find her breath. "Jesus Christ," she muttered. "I haven't been fucked like that in years,"

Duncan was sitting on the toilet across from her. He too was trying to catch the air in his lungs as he gasped harshly through his mouth. He used whatever energy he had left to give her yet another grin. "Glad I'm the only one who can satisfy," he said with a dark chuckle.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately, that's true," she muttered. "But admit it, I'm the best you've ever had," she said placing her hands on her hips.

Duncan playfully shrugged. "Maybe," he said with a wink.

"_Way down inside/ Way down inside_

_Way down inside, woman, you/woman_

_woman, you/you need it_

_need/Love_,"

Gwen frowned slightly, but then her face melted into a seductive smile. She slowly walked up to him and leaned in close. Before he could ask, she ran her tongue up the side of his face, knowing that was the exact thing that got him going. "You taste good," she commented.

"Yeah," he muttered, his eyes plastered on her face.

"You, uh, … you wanna go for another 'round'?" she asked in a low voice.

Duncan gave her a wicked grin as he nodded. "Yeah," he said darkly. He began to lean in for a kiss, but she pulled away before they made contact, sending him crashing forward.

"Nah, I guess if I'm not good enough for you," she winked as she pulled her shorts on.

Duncan gave her a confused look. "Your serious?" he asked, feeling embarrassed that he got so excited. She nodded and he gave her a smile. "I was wrong then. Of coarse it's always been you,"

Gwen gave him a wink. "I love it when I'm right," she chuckled as she watched him scurry to put his pants on.

"_My, my, my, my_

_My, my, my, my/Ahh_

_Oh, shake for me, girl_

_I wanna be your backdoor man-a_

_Hey, oh, hey, oh/Ahh_

_Hey, oh, oooh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Hoo-ma, ma, hey_

_Keep a-coolin', baby_

_A-keep a-coolin', baby_

_A-keep a-coolin', baby_

_Uh, keep a-coolin', baby, wuh, way-hoh, oo-ohh_,"

They walked back to the cell. Both exhausted and hoping for a nap. It was just the beginning of the afternoon, so the cells were empty as the convicts were getting lunch, leaving a little privacy for the two lovers. They fell into bed, and gathered the other in their arms. They were both drip wet with sweat and smelt horrible, however, they barley noticed it. It felt so good and so right that neither of them comment on the rank stench that filled their cell. Duncan rested his head on top of Gwen's. "I love you," he whispered.

Gwen's eyes shot right open. His words touched her soul, yet her mind spiraled down into chaos. How desperately she wanted to say 'I love you,' back, but something was stopping her; a terrible secret the prevented her from making that promise. Instead however, he let her lids cover her eyes again. "I know," she said sweetly. Duncan chuckled a little and began to drift off into a nap. He couldn't wait to see Gwen the next day. He couldn't wait to start a new life with her. The two of them, back together and forever this time. He wasn't going to let her get away.

At least, that's what he thought …

"_Wanna whole lotta love_

_Wanna whole lotta love_

_Wanna whole lotta love_

_Wanna whole lotta love_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Whole Lotta Love<strong>

**Artist: Led Zeppelin**


	7. Chapter 6

"_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life_,"

Duncan had always been a heavy sleeper. He could sleep through almost anything; prison riots, that terrible plane during season three, anything.

That's why he didn't wake up when Gwen fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

That's why he didn't wake up when she started shaking.

That's why he didn't wake up when Ricco passed by their cell and started to scream for help as Gwen's quivers became violent and uncontrollable.

And that's why he didn't wake up when the paramedics bombarded into his cell and quickly strapped her to a gurney.

He did however wake when one of the paramedics had to use his bed to assemble a breathing apparatus for the oxygen tank. He awoke to find his room filled with people scurrying about. "_What's going on?"_ he asked one of the docoters as he forced his eye lids open. The doctor look at him, but sneered away as he returned to his work. Duncan lifted his head above the crowd, just in time to see Gwen's paralyzed body being hosted onto a gurney. "Gwen…?" asked Duncan softly. She didn't respond. She just lay their motionless. He rubbed his eyes harshly, praying that he was just seeing things. The paramedics started to roll Gwen's body out of the cell. Although he spoke fluent Spanish, he couldn't understand a word they were saying. He did however pick up phrases like 'Irregular heart beat,' and 'Critical condition,'. "Gwen?" he called, raising his voice a little, hoping she world hear him and tell him everything was going to be alright. She didn't. Instead her body was only being rolled further and further away from him, her mouth covered with the breathing apparatus. Duncan looked around to the few people that were left standing in his cell. "_Where are they taking her?"_ he demanded. The extras just glanced around at each other.

"_Sir - "_ one started to speak

"_WHERE?"_ yelled Duncan at the top of his lunges. Duncan hoped out of bed and made a dash for to cell door. He was almost through it before an army of men grabbed at him and pulled him back. "GWEN!" he couldn't have screamed any louder, but it was no use. She was almost out of his sight and completely comatose. Duncan went into a fit of rage and panic as he flung his body against the bars of the cell. All he wanted to do was charge after the gurney and be with Gwen. Yet to his demise, everyone was holing him back. "GWEN! GWEN – NO!"

"_I'm sorry my friend,"_ said one of the officers behind him. "_But I have to do this,"_ Within second Duncan felt a slight pressure on the back of his neck, then saw darkness. Ricco had pulled his 'Spock Hold' on him to try and calm him down. Duncan tried to fight it, but it was no use.

Before he fell unconscious, the last word he spoke was "Gwen…"

"_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: I Need a Doctor<strong>

**Artist: Dr. Dre featuring Eminem and Skylar Grey**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, so this chapter was really hard for me to write. Not so much for content, but more for technique. I'm always really bad at writing emotional stuff, so help me out. PLEASE review the chapter and tell me how you think I did. Other than that, hope you ... like(?) it. Side note: What Gwen is suffering from is kind of a made up diseases**

* * *

><p>"<em>All this talk of getting old<em>

_It's getting me down my love_

_Like a cat in a bag, waiting to drown_

_This time I'm comin' down_"

Duncan came round a few minutes later. As soon as he woke up, he was taken to the hospital where Gwen was (the officers didn't have much of a choice since he threatened to start a riot if they didn't take him to Gwen immediately).

At the hospital, Duncan stood stiffly outside of Gwen's room. His legs stood firm and his arms were folded across his chest. He watched her through the window as she slept gracefully in her bed. On Duncan's face was a fixed expression of anger and worry. His eyebrows were scrunched at the middle, and his lips were pressed tightly together. He hated this. He hated _seeing_ her like this. He hated feeling so helpless and useless.

Duncan hadn't moved from his spot since he had arrived at the hospital. In fact, when he had arrived, he demanded to know what room she was in and stormed through the hospital halls until he found her. It had been two hours and all she did was sleep.

There she laid; an oxygen mask covering her face, an IV pierced into her arm, and wires attached to her chest that were connected to a heart monitor. Every so often, the monitor would beep as to ensure that she was still alive. For the moments when it wasn't beeping, Duncan felt his own heart stop.

"_And I hope you're thinking of me_

_As you lay down on your side_

_Now the drugs don't work_

_They just make you worse_

_But I know I'll see your face again_,"

After about another half hour of standing, a short nurse came walking towards him. In her hands she held a small, beige folder. She kept glancing at it and shaking her head as she approached Duncan.

"_Are you – " _the nurse took a moment to check the folder again. "_Duncan?_" she questioned. Duncan, with his eyes still fixed on Gwen, nodded slowly. "_Well she's stable for now, but –"_

_ "What's wrong with her?" _asked Duncan. His voice was so deep and threatening that the nurse almost jumped with fear.

_ "She … she didn't tell you?" _asked the nurse.

_ "If she told me, than I wouldn't be asking," _he snapped, placing his harsh eyes on her face.

_ "Sir, if I could just ask you to calm down-"_

_ "How am I supposed to calm down_?" yelled Duncan. His voice echoed loudly down the hall, awaking a few patients and alerting the near-by doctors._ "I have no idea what wrong with her and nobody is telling me anything! I love her!" _he yelled wiping his arms up in the air.

"_Sir! I'm going to ask you one last time to calm down!" _commanded the nurse.

_ "Why should I?"_

_ "Because you aren't the first person to bring in someone you love! Now if you calm down I can tell you what's wrong with her!"_ yelled the nurse back, silencing Duncan. He rubbed his teeth together, then looked back to Gwen, who hadn't moved since he took his eyes off her. "_Your friend is suffering from a rare form of cancer. We're not quite sure what happened her in the cell; we've never seen someone react like that,"_ explained the nurse.

"_How long has she had it for_?" asked Duncan.

The nurse paused. "_Five__ years," _Duncan closed his eyes as his ears absorbed the information. He then looked to the ceiling and started to blink rapidly, trying so desperately to prevent the tears from flowing out of his eyes. He had to be brave now. If not for himself, for Gwen.

"_What can we do to treat it?_" asked Duncan, trying to find a glimmer of hope somewhere.

The nurse glanced at Gwen. "_For now, pray," _murmured the nurse.

Duncan whipped his head around. "_There's nothing we can do? Isn't there a machine or some shit? There has to be a way!" _he begged as his voice raised. The nurse as she looked to her feet and stayed silent. "_I'M NOT JUST GOING TO WAIT FOR HER TO DIE!" _screamed Duncan. In a last attempt for control, the nurse threw her arms around him. Duncan tried to resist. All he wanted to do was go descend into a screaming rampage. However, his body gave up and he collapsed into the nurse's arms. Duncan had never cried before, but was now crying harder then ever as his voice whaled with pain.

The nurse glanced over and patted him on the back. "_She's waking up now. You may see her if you like_," she whispered into his ear. Duncan turned to see Gwen shifting around ever so slightly in her bed. Another tear fell from his eye as he whipped it away quickly.

"_I – I can't – " _he stammered.

The nurse gave him a sympathetic look. "_What can't you do?"_

"_I – I c-can't … say goodbye,_"

The nurse gave him another huge hug. "_Be strong. Be peaceful," _she whispered into his ear. Duncan nodded and released the nurse. Taking in a huge breath of air, he slowly stepped into Gwen's room. When he entered, her eyes began to blink open.

"_But I know I'm on a losing streak_

_As I passed down by your street_

_And if you wanna show, then just let me know_

_And I'll sing in your ear again_"

She smiled at him. "Hey there juive," she said. Her voice was weak and scratchy.

Duncan chuckled. "Hey there pasty," he replied with all of his strength.

They sat there in silence for a moment before Duncan spoke again. When he did, he asked the one question that had been burning in him from the moment he awoke in their cell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gwen looked at the window. It was high afternoon and the sun's rays were pouring into the room. Outside, the lushes green trees swayed gracefully in the warm wind. How ironic. "I wanted to-"

"Then why didn't you?" asked Duncan sharply.

Gwen closed her eyes. "I – I couldn't,"

"What do you mean you couldn't?" he was suddenly getting angry with her. How could she let this happen to herself? It was now her fault that he would never see her again.

"Because – "

"Because why?" he yelled

"Because for the first time in a long time I was actually happy!" she yelled. Duncan's lips parted, as if he was going to say something, but he couldn't find the right words. "And I know that you were too," Duncan looked away. "I wasn't going to ruin it this time. Not again," she spat.

"You never ruined it-"

"Don't give me the bullshit, Duncan!"

"I'm not bullshitting you, Gwen!" Duncan's voice forced Gwen to render hers silent. "I screwed up. I always do. And because of that, I lost you," Gwen's eyes returned to the window. This time, a tiny drop of salty water spilled from the corner of her right eye onto her cheek. "I love you Gwen. I can't loose you again," Duncan began to choke on his words as tears began to reform in his eyelids. Silence ensued once more as Gwen whipped her eyes dry. When she was ready, she turned to face him again.

"I love you too Duncan," she admitted "But I was scared that if I told you that you wouldn't be able to let me go. When I die-"

"Don't say that," said Duncan as he gently shook his head.

"I don't want you to follow me. I want you to carry on, I want you to meet someone, I want you to live. I don't want for your life to be ruined because of me," said Gwen. Her voice had regain its strength, however it still broke slightly from the illness. The rims of Duncan's eyes threaten to leak as they watered up. He quickly whipped them away with his sleeve to hide his weak spirit. But to his dismay, his trembling lip gave him away to Gwen. "Come here," her voice was light as she lifted her hand gracefully. Duncan paused for a moment, but slowly made his way over to her bedside.

Gwen pushed back the bed sheets. Underneath, she wore a thin hospital dress that only covered her front. Pulling the gown to the side, she reviled another tattoo that was placed on her left hip. It was picture of the grim reaper. "I got this when I learned that I was sick. They told me it was fatal and that I only had a few years left. I got this as a reminder that death was stalking me, and I had to live life to the fullest. I want for you to do the same," One of Duncan's tears fell onto the tattoo. He brushed it away quickly with embarrassment. Gwen gave him a soft smile.

"What about the other one?" asked Duncan with a slight chuckle as he tried to lighten the mood. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. "You said that there were two you weren't going to show me, remember?" he asked. Gwen thought hard. She remembered the day in the cell when she showed him all of her tattoos. Gwen nodded at him and pulled the gown to the other side to revile her right hip. On it was a bright green tarantula. Duncan almost gasped when he saw it.

"I got this a week after I got the grim," confessed Gwen. "I wanted to remember the best thing that ever happened to me in my life, and that I should never push something away if I love it as much as I love you,"

Duncan looked at her and smiled. He then grasped her hand in his and rubbed it against his face. Gwen closed her eyes as she felt every bristle of hair that began to grow on his face. She was going to miss the rough feeling of his skin and how protected she felt when she touched it. He gripped her hand tightly "You can't leave me here," he whispered. "Please," he begged as he kissed her hand.

"Everything will be fine," she promised.

Duncan looked to her with watery eyes. "How can you say that?"

"Don't you trust me?" she winked. Duncan chuckled ever so softly before returning to weeping. "Promise me something," she whispered.

"Anything,"

"First; call Courtney. She has all of my affairs in order," explained Gwen. "And then, promise me that you'll carry on with your life,"

Duncan paused. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to give up on her. But looking into her eyes, he saw her soul slowly fading away from this world. Slowly, he nodded. "I promise,"

"_'Cause baby, if heaven calls, I'm coming, too_

_Just like you said, you leave my life, I'm better off dead_"

Gwen gave him a small smile, then let out a long breath. Closing her eyes, she muttered "I'm ready,"

She turned to Duncan one last time. He cupped her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. This was it. This was the end. "I'll miss you," she said.

"I'll miss you too," he sobbed as the tears he held in his eyes finally released themselves.

"I love you,"

"I know. I love you to,"

"Goodbye, Duncan,"

"Goodbye, Gwen,"

Only a few people experience the feeling of extreme numbness. And at that moment, Duncan felt completely numb.

He felt numb as hordes of nurses and doctors flooded into the room and pushed him aside.

He felt numb as he watched them try any last attempt at brining her back.

And he felt numb as he watched the doctors sigh, and announce the time of death. "_12:23pm,"_

What happened next was a blur to Duncan. Everything started spinning out of control. He remembered vaguely running up and down the halls of the hospital, smashing everything in sight, collapsing with tears onto walls, floors, anything stable, and he remembered running out into the parking lot and screaming at the sky. His belief was that there was nobody up there, but on that sunny afternoon, when his sunshine had been taken out of his life, he screamed to the heavens in an act of desperation. When no one responded, he knew it was over.

Gwen was gone, and this time, she was gone forever. And there was no false hope of getting her back.

"_Now the drugs don't work_

_They just make you worse_

_But I know I'll see your face again_

_Yeah, I know I'll see your face again_

_Yeah, I know I'll see your face again_

_Yeah, I know I'll see your face again_

_Yeah, I know I'll see your face again_

_I'm never going down, I'm never coming down_

_No more, no more, no more, no more, no more_

_I'm never coming down, I'm never going down_

_No more, no more, no more, no more, no more_"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: The Drugs Don't Work<strong>

**Artist: The Verve**


	9. Chapter 8

**Before we get started, I just want to point out that if you see something in _Italics_ it is now supposed to be in English, however the dialogue is happening in someone's head. Make sense? Meh, you'll see what I mean.**

**Also, there is going to be one more chapter after this. So we're not done yet. Hope you enjoy this next bit! **

***Criticism is welcomed**

* * *

><p>"<em>When I was a young boy<em>

_My father took me into the city_

_To see a marching band_

_He said, "Son, when you grow up_

_Would you be the savior of the broken_

_The beaten and the damned?_

_He said, "Will you defeat them_

_Your demons and all the non-believers_

_The plans that they have made?_

_Because one day, I'll leave you_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer_

_To join the Black Parade"_ "

1 week later

Duncan's head was plastered against the bar counter. In his right hand, he held his fifth bottle of beer. In his left hand, he held that picture that Gwen had up in her old place. It was of the two of them after season three sitting in that exact bar that Duncan sat in now. In fact, he sat at the same seat as he did in the picture, and threatened anyone who tried to sit where Gwen did. Since Gwen had died Duncan was now back in Canada out of sympathy from the force. He didn't want their pity, but he had nowhere else to go. So home it was. Almost every night of his days back in Canada were spent as he was spending them now. Come to think of it, he spent most of the day here as well. Costumers would just ignore him and the bar tenders would just serve him. He looked too angry for anyone to bother him. Duncan groaned loudly as he took another swing of his drink before his head feel back onto the counter. The impact of the harsh wood caused one of Duncan's memories to pop back up. It was from five days earlier when Gwen's funeral was held. Even though most of Duncan's brain cells were damaged from the intense amount of alcohol he had been drinking, he still remembered that day quite vividly.

"_Sometimes I get the feeling_

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall_

_The bodies in the streets_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know_"

Gwen's funeral was beautiful. Everything was done so well that Gwen herself would have smiled at the sight. The ceremony was held in a gothic Elizabethan style church. Her casket was electric black to match her dress (contrasting nicely with her pale skin). In her hands was a single red rose that stood out like a star in the night sky, and her face still seemed as though it was smiling. The burial took place in the graveyard of the church. Once again, the renaissance style tombstones and angel statues suited Gwen perfectly.

The turnout was extraordinary. Since Gwen was a public figure, almost two thousands people came to pay their respects. Only close family and friends were allowed in the church, so the streets were blocked off as people stood outside the church to mourn her death. Duncan didn't really care about them. His attention was more focused on a specific group of 23 people. Each member of the Total Drama cast had attended the funeral. Duncan was impressed to see that everyone had made a decent living out of their lives (popularity from the show defiantly boosted their success ratings though).

Beth and Lindsey had remained close friends through all these years. Together, they ran a chain of very popular shopping malls that were stationed both around the country and internationally. Tyler, Bridgette, and Eva all competed for team Canada around the globe. Tyler in cross-country events, Bridgette in surfing, and Eva in weight lifting. Katie and Sadie were still attached at the hip and hadn't changed a bit. For money, they assisted Sierra (who had gotten over her Cody craze) in running a celebrity gossip blog that received double the amount of hits then other websites. Courtney (as Duncan already knew) was an esteemed lawyer. She was actually the only person he talked to at the ceremony as she needed him to sign off on a few things. DJ worked as a chief for Doctors without borders, providing food for third world families. Leshawna worked as a hip-hop instructor for young children and teens. She also occasionally appeared on Dance shows as either a judge or a contestant. Harold taught a series of night classes that all revolved around different topics (such as beat-boxing, kung-fu, and other things he had learned from strange summer camps). On the side, he tried desperately to start up his own music career, but failed miserably many times. Trent, on the other hand, had a thriving music career. He was well known by all of North America and most of the world as a talent singer and composer. Noah worked as his manager as well as for Justin whom had a flourishing modeling career. At the funeral, Trent and Duncan exchanged a pleasant and polite nod before they returned to their own worlds of woe. Cody had a simple desk job for an engineering company. Heather had married a famous football player whom she divorced after he broke his leg and retired from the sport. The scandal made her internationally renowned, and she used this popularity to create a design of cloths that was sold and purchased everywhere. Geoff had matured greatly, and ran a talk show that focused on people with serious issues. He was like the male Ellen Degeneres. Izzy had been in and out of mental asylums for years now. She always found a way to escape then be caught again. She was allowed out for Gwen's funeral, but disappeared shortly after. Owen had only gotten bigger, and was himself getting sick. Being at the funeral scared him so much that he didn't eat a thing at the reception. As for Ezekiel and Alejandro, no one knew what happened to them. They had both disappeared after season three and were never heard from again. And as for Chris Mclean and chief, they were still running terrible reality shows day in and day out. Chris had actually married Blaineley, but they didn't really like each other. They were just desperate for attention. Blaineley actually stood outside the church with the crowd, interviewing people who had come to pay their respects (she also wasn't allowed in the church. Nor was Chris for that matter).

Gwen's environment team as well as her brother and mother gave eulogies. Both of whom embraced Duncan the moment he walked into the church. "She always loved you, Duncan. I'm glad you showed her the happiness she deserved," murmured Gwen's mother as she held him close. It had been years since Duncan had spoken to any member of Gwen's family, but that day, it was like he never left.

"_And while that sends you reeling_

_From decimated dreams_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all_

_So paint it black and take it back_

_Let's shout out loud and clear_

_Do you fight it to the end?_"

"Would you like another one, sir?"

The soft voice brought Duncan's brain back to the bar. He didn't lift his head from the counter, he just grunted. "I'll take that as a yes," chucked the waitress as she dug out another bottle from beneath the counter and popped the lid open for him. "There you go," she said in a voice to cheery to suit Duncan's mood. He didn't say 'Thank you' just began to chug the thing down. "Someone's thirsty," said added as she watched him gulp down the drink. Duncan groaned loudly. This chick was getting on his nerves. "It's probably not my place to ask, but are you alright? You've been in here every evening and-"

"You're right," said Duncan. "It isn't your place to ask shit," he spat harshly.

"Well sorry for trying to help," she mocked.

Duncan growled and lifted his head from the counter. He was about to tell her off when something stopped him. She looked … familiar. Too familiar. She was a rather short girl with a thin frame. Her attire was all black (as it was uniform) and her stance was slouchy and almost sarcastic in itself. Her complexion was extremely pale, and her eyes were a dark brown – almost black. Her hair was short and spiky with fringe bangs that fell into her eyes. It was also black, but reflected a midnight blue colour in the right lighting. She looked like … he couldn't even say it. It was too painful.

"That's better," said the girl, commenting on his silence. "Now would you like for me to get you another one or what?" she asked, crossing her arms. She had the same harsh tone as well. Duncan looked down at his bottle and was surprised to find that he had finished it so quickly.

"Uh… yeah… water though," he said, finally giving into his pounding headache. The girl nodded, grabbed and glass, and walked over to the sink. Duncan watched her every move closely. She noticed this and giggled.

"Like what you see?" asked over her shoulder.

"You remind me of someone," he blurted out. Her smile faded a bit, but it didn't quite leave her face.

"I always seem to remind men of …" she let her voice trail as she giggled to herself. "What's her name?" she asked.

Duncan let his eyes fall to the floor. "Gwen," The word hurt to say as much as it hurt to think about it.

"Loving girlfriend?" asked the girl as she placed the glass of water in front of him. Duncan nodded. "And let me guess. She broke your heart?" asked the girl commenting on his sad appearance.

"She died," he said solemnly yet bluntly. The girl's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. Duncan nodded and looked away. "Do you want too talk about it?" she asked.

"There's nothing to talk about," said Duncan roughly.

"Sounds like there is," she said. Duncan sighed.

"But you're working,"

The girl looked around the room. Only a few people were in that night. "Yeah, it's a mad house in here," she joked. Duncan chuckled against his will.

"It's kinda long," he said grabbing the back of his neck. He knew deep down he should talk to somebody, but he wasn't quite ready yet.

"I've got time," she said as she slipped her head out of her black apron and walked around the counter. "I'm Jen," she said as she extended her hand and took a seat in Gwen's chair. Duncan flinched a little, she was after all sitting in Gwen's seat, but he eventually relaxed.

"Duncan," he muttered as he grabbed her hand shook it firmly.

"_On and on we carry through the fears_

_Disappointed faces of your peers_

_Take a look at me_

_'Cause I could not care at all_"

He spent the next hour or so telling Jen everything. From the moment he meet Gwen on the show during season 1, to the moment when Jen introduced herself to him. He didn't leave out a single detail, not even their private episode in the bathroom. Jen was kind to him. She listened carefully and tried to offer words of encouragement. He would just smile at her. It was nice that she was trying to help. As they talked, Duncan couldn't shake how familiar Jen looked to Gwen. Hell, even their names rhymed. She couldn't have been related to Gwen, though, she would have said something by now. At about 4:00am, Jen patted him on the back, and, in an apologetic tone, told him that she had to close up. She assured him, however, that if he ever needed to talk, to call her.

When Duncan stepped out of the bar, he glanced up at the sky. It was a starry night. Much like that one he and Gwen shared during season 2. Their first 'moment' together. _"Is it just me, or does that consultation look like Harold's pancake butt? With his spaghetti legs attached? See?"_ Gwen's voiced echoed in his mind as he recalled her old joke. He chuckled remembering he sense of humor. Looking up at the sky he felt a tear come to his eye. "I miss you, Gwen," he murmured to the atmosphere. "I need you more then ever right now," As he spoke, he felt a small gust of warm wind encircle around his body before blowing past him. Maybe it was because Duncan was dead drunk, or maybe it was because he was extremely depressed (as he usually wasn't superstitious), but something about that wind made him feel as though Gwen was listening, and she was reminding him of her parting words. _"__Promise me that you'll carry on with your life,"_ Duncan became teary again as he nodded to the sky once more. Moving on without Gwen was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do. However, he wasn't about to go and betray the memory of Gwen.

"_Do or die, you'll never make me_

_Because the world will never take my heart_

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry_

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken_

_Listen here, because it's only_

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy who wanna sing his song_

_Just a man, I'm not a hero_

_I don't care!_"

Years Later

Duncan would live on to re-attend the Police academy and receive his diploma. He would then go on to become a member of the SWAT team in Canada and become an internationally renowned agent along with his brothers. He did get into a few small relationships but never anything serious. After a few years, though, he married Jen and had a pair of twins (one boy and one girl). The boy was named Frank (after Jen's father) and the girl was named Gwen, after the girl who gave Duncan more then he would ever know; a chance to live again. When he died of old age, he was pleased with his life and died smiling, knowing that he would be reunited again with her. And who knows? If Jen liked her enough, maybe he could suggest a hot afterlife three-way.

"_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on_

_And in my heart, I can't contain it_

_The anthem won't explain it_

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me_

_Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on_

_And though you're broken and defeated_

_You're weary widow marches on_"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Welcome to the Black Parade<strong>

**Artist: My Chemical Romance**


	10. Epilogue

**I know that an epilogue is generally an 'afterword'. However, I already did an afterword and I wanted to use this scene to close up the story. This takes place shortly after season 2 when Duncan and Courtney are still together, but are going through some problems. **

**I hope you all liked my story. Thanks for your kind words and reviews. Enjoy this last chapter! *Criticism is welcomed**

* * *

><p>"<em>Careful when you open<em>

_It's easy to be broken_

_In the strangest fashion_

_You start a chain reaction_

_When you look my way_

_Something's pounding away_

_And I wonder if I ever_

_felt this before,_"

12 Years Earlier

Gwen shifted around, uneasy in her seat. Taking a look around the room, she noticed she was the only female visitor in that day. This fact was obvious seeing how every convict behind a glass window was eyeing her up. The other visitors were middle aged male lawyers, trying to convince their client to be well behaved whilst behind bars.

The juvenile delinquent center wasn't at all what Gwen had in mind. Sure she had only seen the visiting room, but the place didn't have such of a grim vibe as she thought it to have. The boys didn't look as deadly as she had expected either. Most of them were her age and looked pretty sane.

Gwen checked her watch. She had only been waiting two minutes, but it felt like and hour. She glanced up and peered through the glass window. On the other side was a vacant seat, waiting to be filled by someone she hadn't seen in months. Someone who she (during the show) considered to be one of her only close friends. So why was she so nervous? Perhaps it was because this someone was now in a committed relationship and a million dollars richer. Perhaps she was a little pissed that he waited this long to give her a call. Perhaps it could have been that she was a little jealous?

Gwen quickly pushes the thought out of her mind. Why would she be jealous? Duncan was her friend. Besides, he would never look her way once if Courtney was around. Gwen gagged at the word. That little princess bothered Gwen to her wits end.

"_And you are reaching_

_Something that is beating_

_I can't believe I never noticed my heart before_

_Over and again_

_Racing out of my skin_

_I can't believe I never noticed my heart before_

_At least it was never until I noticed_

_you and your ways,_"

Suddenly, a door at the end of the room opened. Gwen's head shot up and looked to the door. Out of it, stepped Duncan. Gwen felt a sudden shot of energy exploded within her heart. It only worsened as Duncan eyes drifted towards her. When they landed on her, he smiled. The smile would always give Gwen shudders. However, she never admitted it.

Duncan swaggered over to the vacant seat that sat opposite from Gwen on the other side of the window. For a few moments, they didn't say anything, they just smirk at each other. When the moments passed, Duncan reached over and picked up a small phone on his side of the window. When Gwen felt ready, she picked up hers. The first thing that Gwen could hear with the deep sound of his breath as Duncan lightly exhaled into the receiver, then; "Hey,"

Gwen smiled. It was good to hear his voice again. "Hey," she said softly.

Duncan smiled at her. "I'm glad you came. I haven't seen you in a while,"

"This was the first time you called me since the end of the season," noted Gwen with a little attitude in her voice. Duncan rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I'm surprised your little princess even let me come see you,"

Duncan blinked as he recalled Courtney. He had almost completely forgotten about her at the sight of Gwen. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her," he shrugged.

"So you're scared of her now?" joked Gwen.

Duncan grinned. "She can through a pretty tough punch," Gwen laughed a little at his joke.

"_Capture what I've misplaced_

_In the perfect fashion_

_Just watch my heart's reaction_

_This point of view_

_is nothing that I'm used to, but I_

_won't close my eyes_

_'Cause they're on to you_"

"How are things with you and Trent?" asked Duncan.

Gwen gulped. "After all that? We haven't even said a word to each other," she said letting her eyes fall to the floor. She felt bad for the way she treated her ex, but on some level, it was necessary.

"Good. That guy was a creep anyway," pointed out Duncan.

Gwen's eyes narrowed at him. "No thanks to you," she spat.

"I was only trying to protect you," he winked.

"Jealous much?"

"Maybe," he said playfully.

"You're despicable," said Gwen as she shook her head slightly.

Duncan just shrugged at the comment. "I do what I can,"

"Speaking of which," began Gwen "How did you end up in here again?"

Duncan gave her and evil grin. "Went streaking during a football game," he chuckled.

"You're so gross," she said with disgust.

"You're just mad because you missed it," he laughed. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Anyway, some cop caught up to me and I punch him in the face," he added.

"Why?"

"A man has to protect his territory," he winked.

"And what did Courtney have to say about all of that?"

"That it's good that I'm locked up in here," he frowned.

Gwen had to laugh "Serves you right. But seriously, you won last season! What happened to the million? Can't you get a good lawyer?" she questioned.

"Spent it all on lawyers for my other appeals. Didn't have enough left over for this one,"

"Is Courtney going to help you out?"

"Eventually. Girl's got it bad for me," said Duncan as he leaned back in his chair.

"_And all this time,_

_it was staring me blind_

_I can't believe I never noticed my heart before_,"

Gwen sighed. He was still obsessed with that goody-goody that she so despised. However, Gwen wasn't about to go and split them up. Courtney made Duncan happy, and it would be her duty as a friend to keep it that way. "I got you something," chimed Gwen as she reached into her bag. Duncan sat up quickly with excitement. "I know I missed your birthday, so against my better judgment, I made you a gift," After a little digging, Gwen pulled out a big brown envelope and slipped it underneath the small space at the bottom of the window. Duncan picked it up and ripped it open. Inside were to small drawings; one was of Chris Mclean.

"You gave me Chris?" he asked with obvious disappointment.

"It's a dart board," she added. Duncan laughed and tucked it away in his pocket.

"I'll use it in the common room," he mentioned. "Asshole. He better not call us back for a third season," The other drawing was of a small tarantula. However, this one was more personalized to resemble something that Duncan held very dear, but lost. "Is this Scruffy?" he said with a smile on his face.

Gwen nodded "I feel bad that you lost him this season. I know it's just a drawing, but I can't really bring a spider in here,"

"I love it!" exclaimed Duncan giving the paper a hug. "Thanks Gwen," he smiled.

Suddenly, a guard came and tapped Gwen on the shoulder. "Time's up," he said in a harsh tone. Gwen nodded and turned back to Duncan.

"It was nice seeing you Gwen. Come visit more often, will yeah?"

"Call me more often then. And tell me when you get in trouble next time. If I can, I'll help you. You can always count on that" she added sweetly. "Unless you do something really stupid," she winked as Duncan chuckled.

"_The only time I ever noticed my heart_

_Was when I noticed you, yeah_

_The only time I ever noticed my heart_

_Was when I noticed you, yeah_

_You, yeah, you, yeah!_"

Duncan smiled as she hung up the phone and left the room. When she was out of sight, he made his way back to his prison cell. On his way back, he couldn't stop thinking about Gwen. She was different from other girls, and a lot more tolerable then Courtney. Duncan let out a sigh as he entered his cell. Things weren't going well with Courtney, and Gwen had been nothing but supportive. Unlike when Duncan almost tried to break her and Trent up. He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes. The last thing in his head before he fell asleep was an image of Gwen. "_How could I live without her?_" he thought smiling as he drifted to sleep.

"_And you are reaching_

_Something that is beating_

_I can't believe I never noticed my heart before_

_Over and again_

_Racing out of my skin_

_I can't believe I never noticed my heart before_

_'Till I noticed you, yeah_

_I noticed you, yeah_

_When I noticed you, yeah_

_You, yeah_

_When I noticed you, yeah_

_I noticed you, yeah_

_That's the only time I ever noticed my heart before_,"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Noticed<strong>

**Artist: Mute Math**


	11. Contest

**Hey Y'all.**

**Okay, so I know that I'm not allowed to write 'author's notes' in place of chapters, but since my story is finished, I felt it was legal. Anyway, I'm bored. And what is the best thing to do when you're bored? Host a contest!**

**If this is something you're interested in doing, please write a response in the reviews. If no one responds after a while, then I'll feel embarrassed and delete this note. Not to guilt you into anything... ;).**

**If you recall, I wrote a chapter in this story that took place at Gwen's funeral. At the funeral, all of the cast members from the 'Total Drama' series made an appearance (with the exception to Ezekiel and Alejandro). I didn't write much about them, so I'm leaving it up to YOU.**

**For the contest, I want you all to write a mini one-shot of one of the characters at the funeral. If I like yours the best, You can create a character that will be featured in one of my up-coming stories (if that doesn't sound like much of a prize, then offer me a suggestion)!**

**Here are some rules and outlines;**

**- Setting must be on the day of the funeral (from when the character woke-up that day, till they fell asleep that night, and their attendance at the funeral)**

**- You are aloud to submit more then one story**

**- You cannot change their background story that I have already given them (have to throw a curve ball in somewhere)**

**- The character you choose may interact with other characters**

**- The character cannot be Duncan (as the rest of the story is about him)**

**- The character must be one of the 'Total Drama' character's that was mentioned in the chapter (no **Ezekiel, Alejandro, or one you made up)****

**- If you noticed, I incorporated a song into each chapter. Choose a song that you feel best describes the character and their feelings to the situation and use it as a scene breaker or mood/tone/subject change. (side note: Extra points if you choose a song by any artist EXCEPT for the ones already mentioned in the story)**

****If you have any questions, feel free to ask.****

****When I get to about 3-5 people, I'll discuss entry dates and submission requirements. ********Hopefully some people will be interested and the contest will take place!****


End file.
